Un héros, un rival et un serpent
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ceci est ma réponse pour le 28ème défi du Poney Fringant. Enfant, Grima ne désire qu'une chose : être accepté par les autres et peut être un jour avoir l'intérêt de son héros. Mais voilà, il y a toujours un rival quelque part.


_Dédicace spéciale à Yakin : Cela fait un an maintenant. Tu me manques._

Il aimait jouer avec les autres enfants. On se moquait de sa chevelure sombre mais il avait appris à leur rappeler qu'il partageait cette caractéristique avec Theodred le fils du roi. Et puis un jour son héros est venu à sa rescousse. Eothain fils de Eorold avait décidé de le battre car il avait triché à une partie de carte. C'était faux bien évidemment. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de piquer la carte de son adversaire. C'était comme lorsque son père le battait : il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Aidé par ses comparses, Eothain se jeta sur lui.

- Et un poing pour toi sale suderon ! Tout le monde sait que ton vrai père est un sale et laid suderon ! Voleur de chevaux !

Mais le poing ne s'abattit pas sur le visage déjà meurtri de Gríma. Il leva ses yeux plein de larmes pour voir quelqu'un qui retenait le jeune Eothain. Ce n'était personne d'autre que le fils du roi.

- Que se passe t'il ici Eothain ?

- Il a triché ! Il triche toujours et pleurniche en disant que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Theodred soupira. Il revenait sans doute d'un long conseil de guerre avec son père. Il avait d'autres tracas. Mais quelque chose dans le regard larmoyant de cette pauvre créature le fit prendre la parole.

- Un rohír n'attaque pas une personne avant d'être sûr qu'elle est vraiment coupable Eothain. Et un rohír se bat toujours honorablement.

Puis, presque ennuyé par ce règlement de comptes enfantin, il lâcha le jeune enfant. Et tendit sa main à Grima pour le relever.

- Allons petit, ne te laisse pas faire attaquer ainsi et si effectivement tu triches arrête de le faire ce n'est pas digne d'un future cavalier ou même d'un écuyer.

Et puis, le fière guerrier s'en fut. Grima ne fut plus confronté personnellement à Theodred mais il en fit un héros.

Il lui avait fallut des mois pour être accepté même si certains l'évitaient encore. Personne n'osait le frapper car il avait en quelque sorte la protection du fils du roi.

Et puis, arrivèrent ces deux garnements si blonds qui passaient leur temps aux côtés de Theodred.

Grima commença à épier son héros et ses deux jeunes cousins. Il leur donnait tout : c'était eux qui l'accompagnaient dans ses chevauchées, c'était eux qui écoutaient ses récits de guerre... C'était eux qu'il ébouriffait affectueusement.

La petite Eowyn avait l'avantage de lui sourire gentiment quand il la saluait.  
Le garçon, ce dénommé Eomer, était insupportable.  
Il devint écuyer de Theodred. Et les rêves de Grima s'effondrèrent. Voilà des années qu'il préparait les mots qu'il choisirait pour se proposer au service de Theodred.

Ce garnement d'Adburg avait non seulement une chevelure tellement blonde et dorée comme un vrai rohír mais en plus il avait l'amitié de son héros.

Grima le haïssait.

Qu'avait il de moins ?

Un jour, alors que péniblement il ramenait un seau d'eau vers la chaumière de sa vieille mère il croisa le chemin d'Eomer. Le jeune adolescent grimpait vers Meduseld avec vigueur et entrain. Quelque chose céda en Grima, quelque chose qu'il décrira plus tard comme malgré lui et il renversa son seau sur son rivale. éberlué, Eomer se tourna vers lui et tonna :

- Quelle mouche du Mordor t'a t'elle piqué gueux ?

Grima serra les poings.

- Tu étais sur mon chemin maudit orphelin. Je ne préfère pas m'approcher de ceux qui apportent la malchance sur leurs siens.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, son observation des faits et mouvements de Theodred et ses cousins devait bien apporté des fruits, Eomer lui assena un poing.

Grima tomba mais il continua d'un ton moqueur :

- Tu n'as que des poings. Je sais très bien que tu veux prendre la place de ton cousin et tu attends sa mort avec impatience mais crois moi tu feras un piètre roi.

Eomer lui donna un coup de pied au visage.

Et la haine de Grima s'enflamma.  
Il ne pourra jamais remplacer la place du cousin de son héros. Il était faible.  
Mais il lui restait quelque chose : sa langue.  
Avec ses mots savamment choisis, il pourra toujours ridiculiser son rival et le faire réagir comme un pantin accroché à ses ficelles.

Oh il ne sera jamais l'écuyer fidèle de son héros.  
Il n'avait pas la force de se relever dignement.  
Il sera le serpent qui finira par étrangler son rival.  
Il sera le serpent qui s'introduira dans la Meduseld doré comme la chevelure de son rival.

Il sera le serpent qui lui volera l'estime des siens.  
Il sera le serpent qui lui volera les derniers membres de sa famille.  
Il sera le serpent qui lui volera son peuple et ses terres.

Il était trop faible pour se relever dignement alors il serpentera jusqu'en haut de la colline pour avoir sa vengeance contre ceux qui lui ont manqué d'intérêt et d' cette haine lui donnera assez de force pour se tenir droit et vivre jour après jour.


End file.
